This Is Not Your Film
by UchiHaru Yuuki
Summary: Dari semua skenario kehidupan manusia. Kau hanya memiliki satu. Jadi, buka matamu dan temukanlah. Kau akan menemukannya selama kau tak tenggelam dalam skenario orang lain./ "Tapi, mereka sudah memperjuangkan cinta mereka, Sasuke-kun. Itu tidak adil."/ "Maaf, tapi yang kucintai itu Matsuri."/ "Sakura, aishiteru,"/AU/ ONESHOOT/ A SasuSaku Fanfict


**It's Not the Movies**

**By UchiHaru Yuuki**

**.**

**A SasuSaku Fanfict**

**.**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OoC, gaje, alur kecepetan, Miss. Typo in everywhere, EyD kacau('-')v**

**.**

**Tidak menerima plagiat di area ini**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Dari semua skenario kehidupan manusia. Kau hanya memiliki satu. Jadi, buka matamu dan temukanlah. Kau akan menemukannya selama kau tak tenggelam dalam skenario orang lain./ "Tapi, mereka sudah mempe********rjuangkan cinta mereka, Sasuke-kun. Itu tidak adil,"/ "Maaf, tapi yang kucintai itu Matsuri**."/ "Sakura, aishiteru,"/AU/ ONESHOOT/

**.**

**.**

…**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

Jendela terbuka. Menerbangkan gorden dan melambaikannya. Seaakan angin ingin mengintip kedua insan berbeda gender yang tengah berada di kamar bernuanasa biru tua. Yang lelaki berwajah datar. Yang perempuan berwajah basah oleh air mata. Sesekali si perempuan terisak tertahan. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah si lelaki sudah menyakiti hati si perempuan sehingga membuatnya menangis? Coba biarkan angin mengintip lebih dalam lagi. Di sana tampak si lelaki sedang terbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Tangannya memegang sebuah PSP dan tangannya dengan lincah memainkan permainan Silent Hill. Lalu si perempuan? Jangan salah paham dulu. Si perempuan tidak menangis karena ditinggal bermain game oleh si lelaki. Tapi, ia menangis karena film yang tengah ia tonton di televisi sahabatnya yang berhasil ia monopoli.

"Hiks… Romeo dan Juliet… Hiks… kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?" ucap si perempuan sambil mengusap liquid bening dari matanya. Sedangkan si lelaki yang berada di atas kasur memutar bola mata bosan.

"Bukannya kau sudah menonton film itu beberapa kali. Mestinya kau sudah tidak terkejut lagi," ucapnya.

"Tapi, mereka sudah memperjuangkan cinta mereka, Sasuke-kun. Itu tidak adil," si perempuan mulai mengeluarkan argument-nya.

Sasuke Uchiha—si lelaki—kini menekan tombol pause di PSP-nya. Matanya memandang Sakurna Haruno—si perempuan—datar.

"Dunia ini memang tidak adil, Jidat," ucapnya sarkastik.

"Tapi, itu tetap saja tidak adil. Kenapa pengarangnya begitu tega membuat mereka seperti itu," ucap Sakura disertai linangan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras. Bagus, gadis ini sangat melankolis, batin Sasuke dongkol. Tapi, sejengkel apapun Sasuke pada Haruno, ia tetap tidak akan tega jika melihat sahabatnya itu menangis—sekalipun itu karena sebuah film. Karena ia sangat menyayangi sahabat merah mudanya ini. Terlalu menyayanginya.

Uchiha bungsu itu turun dari singgasananya. Tangan kokohnya meraih tubuh mungil Sakura dan membimbingnya menuju ke pelukannya. Setidaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredakan tangis sahabat merah mudanya.

…

**Dari semua skenario kehidupan manusia.**

**Kau hanya memiliki satu.**

**Jadi, buka matamu dan temukanlah.**

**Kau akan menemukannya selama kau tak tenggelam dalam skenario orang lain.**

…

Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Ini waktunya Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Matsuri piket di kelas. Di hari kamis ini pula lah yang di-klaim Sakura sebagai hari paling indah dari tujuh hari lainnya. Kenapa? Ya, karena di hari ini Sakura bisa bersama Gaara—lelaki negeri dongengnya. Meskipun ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan sang pemilik iris jade, juga ada Sasuke dan Matsuri di hari itu. Tidak masalah. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya dan Matsuri adalah gadis yang baik padanya. Sakura pun sudah sangat puas hanya memperhatikan paras tampan Gaara.

Sakura berjinjit. Mencoba meraih foto kelas yang berada di atas papan tulis. Walaupun ia sudah menggeser salah satu meja dan menjadikannya pijakan, tetap saja ia tidak bisa meraih foto itu. Ia mulai melompat-melompat kecil. Tapi, foto itu terlalu tinggi untuk ia gapai. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melompat karena sebuah tangan menahan bahunya, insyarat untuk berhenti melompat. Di sebelahnya juga nampak tangan yang menggapai foto kelas yang tadi Sakura coba ambil.

"Mestinya kau meminta bantuan kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Haruno," Suara berat itu mengintruksi Sakura untuk mendongak. Menatap si pemilik surai merah dengan tato 'Ai' di pelipisnya. Lelaki itu ternyata Gaara, lelaki negeri dongengnya. Itu yang kusuka darimu, Gaara-kun, batin Sakura kegirangan.

"Gomen, lain kali aku akan meminta tolong," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ia mendengar suara kikikan yang berasal dari mulut Gaara. Dengan otomatis kepalanya kembali mendongak. Lalu, tangan yang tadi mengambilkan foto kelas untuk dibersihkan olehnya itu mengusap pucuk kepalanya pelan. Segaris senyum ia tampilkan di wajah tampannya.

Saat itu juga perut Sakura terasa digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di sana. Membawanya ikut terbang setinggi-tingginya. Sakura makin yakin, Gaara adalah pangeran negeri dongengnya.

Tapi, tak sadarkah kau Sakura? Semakin tinggi kau bermimpi. Akan semakin sakit saat kau harus jatuh terempas ke bawah. Kau juga harusnya menyadari, ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan kalian berdua dengan hati terbakar.

**.**

**..**

…

"Wah, kau melihatnya sendiri kan? Rasanya aku semakin yakin kalau Gaara adalah pangeran berkuda putihku," Sakura terus berceloteh tentang pengalamannya tadi siang dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Sesekali segaris senyum terpatri apik di bibir peach-nya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak perlu menceritakan kembali kejadian tadi siang. Tapi, sungguh, ia kelewat bahagia sampai tidak tahan untuk menyimpan kenangannya di hati saja.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih betah dengan PSP biru tuanya. "Kau mendengarku, kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan gumanan absurd.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat.  
"Kau terlalu tenggelam dalam film yang kau tonton," jawab Sasuke jujur—bonus jengkel.

"Hei!" teriak Sakura hendak protes

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke merasakan getaran di kantong celanya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Sasuke pun segera membukanya.

'**From: Karin**

**Hai, Sasuke-kun, maukah kau pergi ke Konoha Land sabtu malam nanti bersamaku? :*'**

"Ehem, siapa Karin itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura diselingi senyum jahil—yang menurut Sasuke adalah senyum mengejek.

"Manusia," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya kembali.

"Loh, tidak dibalas Sasuke-kun? Tidak baik, loh, mengabaikan pesan orang," ucap Sakura sambil meraih ponsel yang hampir masuk ke dalam kantong celana Sasuke. Ia membaca sekali lagi pesan yang Karin kirim untuk Sasuke. Ia terkikik geli ketika melihat emot kiss di sana. Ia jadi ingat saat Sasuke mengomelinya habis-habisan karena mengiriminya emot seperti itu. Sasuke bilang norak lah, menjijikkan lah.

'**To: Karin**

**Baiklah.'**

"Selesai," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Ayo kita double date? Sabtu nanti aku juga akan ke Konoha Land bersama Gaara. Kita ke sana bersama, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura jengah. Pergi ke taman hiburan bagi Sasuke adalah permainan anak kecil. Sasuke juga sangat tidak menyukai keramaian. Tapi, mengingat di sana juga ada Sakura apalagi Gaara, entah kenapa ia merasa perlu untuk pergi.

"Baiklah," putus Sasuke akhirnya disambut dengan teriakkan girang dari sahabat pink-nya.

Apapun akan diberikan Sasuke untukmu Sakura. Belumkah itu cukup?

**.**

**..**

…

Hari sabtu malam yang sudah Sakura maupun Karin tunggu. Konoha Land memang tak pernah sepi oleh pengunjung. Banyak manusia dengan berbagai umur datang bersama keluarga, sahabat, pacar. Tak terkecuali keempat remaja ini. Sakura dengan dress berwarna hijau tosca dan bandana berwarna putih di kepalanya menggandeng Gaara yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna cokelat dengan jins hitam yang dikenakannya. Sedangkan pasangan yang lain—Sasuke dan Karin—tampak saling bergandengan, atau bisa disebut Karin yang sangat enggan melepas lengan Sasuke dari tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Toh, percuma saja dia melepaskannya. Karena nantinya Karin akan menggandeng tangannya lagi. Karin hari ini memakai kaos ketat berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan celana jins hitam. Sedangkan Sasuke tampil seperti biasa. Kaos putih didobeli kemeja kotak-kotak dan jelana jins longgar berwarna biru tua.

Kedua pasangan itu memasuki tenda yang menyediakan permainan tembak kaleng. Gaara dengan pistol mainannya bersiap membidik.

**Dak…**

**Dak…**

**Dak…**

Kaleng di atas meja itu berhasil ia jatuhkan tanpa terkecuali. Sakura menatap takjub Gaara. Mau bagaimana pun juga Sakura akan tetap memandang Gaara takjub, bukan?

"Kau ingin ambil boneka yang mana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang Sakura.

Seketika pipi Sakura memerah. "Kau mau memberikan padaku?"

Gaara terkikik. "Tentu saja. Untuk siapa lagi? Aku tidak terlalu menyukai boneka," jawab Gaara diselingi senyum menawannya lagi.

'Dasar tukang tebar pesona,' batin Sasuke dongkol setelah melihat adegan memuakkan kedua orang di depannya sedangkan dirinya hanya menjadi orang di balik panggung. Sasuke mulai berpikir, harusnya ia tidak usah ikut andil dalam kencan mereka hari ini. Tidur berselonjor sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya terdengar lebih baik dari pada di sini.

"Karin, kau ingin naik roller coaster?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

"Hm, boleh," jawab Karin.

"Kalian mau main roller coaster? Boleh kami ikut?" tanya Gaara sembari menunggu Sakura mengambil boneka hadiahnya.

Sasuke berdecih dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus mengajak mahkluk yang membuatnya ingin pergi? Tapi, pada akhirnya ia tetap menggumankan kalimat 'terserah' lalu melenggang pergi dengan dekapan Karin di lengannya. Sakura yang baru selesai mengambil boneka teddy bear besar –nya menatap Sasuke heran. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Sakura terus memandang punggung Sasuke dan Karin bergantian. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia sangat penasaran dengan Sasuke sekarang. Sebagai sahabat yang memiliki ikatan dengan Sasuke ia merasa ada yang salah di sini. Semakin lama ia memandang punggung mereka, ia juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Apalagi saat ekor mata-nya terpaut pada lengan Karin yang memeluk Sasuke erat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hati Sakura. Tapi, apa itu?

Dan rasa itu makin terasa nyeri lagi saat kereta roller coaster itu meluncur. Disertai jeritan histeris dari penumpangnya. Namun, saat itu Sakura tidak sempat merasakan sensasi menakutkan yang menguji adrenalin itu. Karena pikirannya hanya tertuju pada tangan dua orang di depannya yang saling bertautan. Oh, kenapa ia harus merasakan ini? Bukankah dia sendiri yang merencanakannya. Kenapa juga perasaan seperti ini harus datang?

Well, Sakura, cerita romansa yang kau impikan saat ini mulai menujukkan keretakannya. Apa dengan begini kau bisa sadar, eh?

**.**

**..**

…

Sakura terduduk di kursi taman belakang sekolah sambil membawa sepucuk surat. Setelah ia memikirkan matang-matang—karena suasana semalam tidak memungkinkan Sakura meminta pendapat Sasuke—ia tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, di jaman sekarang seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu sudah tidak aneh lagi, kan? Lalu, apa salahnya? Ia mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya sembari menunggu Gaara—pangeran negeri dongennya. Telinganya mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat dan didapatinya Gaara yang berjalan ke arahnya. Masih dengan senyum di wajah menawannya.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa lelaki pemilik iris jade itu.

"Hai, Gaara," sapa Sakura balik.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Sakura-chan? Sepertinya penting," tanya Gaara sambil tertawa kecil. Kalau dipikir Gaara memang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa ya?

"Ini memang penting." Sakura berhenti bicara. Otaknya mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. "Gaara-kun, aishiteru," ungkap Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas. Tangannya menyodorkan surat yang dibungkus amplop pink itu dengan kepala menunduk.

.

Hening.

.

Lama atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah sepi. Sakura berinisiatif untuk menatap jade Gaara. Gaara menatap viridiannya sayu. Oh, tidak, hatinya membunyikan alarm negatif sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi yang kucintai itu Matsuri."

Sakura bagaikan terempas dari langit menuju bumi. Hatinya terasa hancur dan nyeri—nyeri yang sama seperti saat ia melihat Sasuke berpegangan tangan dengan Karin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Konoha Land kemarin? Lalu, perhatianmu?" tanya Sakura disertai liquid bening yang mulai meluncur jatuh.

"Maaf, aku melakukannya agar aku bisa melihat Matsuri mencintaiku atau tidak," jawab Gaara dengan lirih. Bohong jika dia bilang dia tidak merasa bersalah. Karena dia tahu, bagaimana hancurnya gadis itu sekarang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga ingin meraih cintanya.

Oh, sial, Sakura terlalu tergelam dalam film-nya. Bukan. Ini bukannya film-nya. Harusnya film-nya berakhir dengan sempurna. Bukan seperti ini. Sakura segera berlari, meninggalkan Gaara dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Ia berlari dengan mata yang buram oleh air mata. Sampai ia tak sadar, ia telah menabrakkan diri pada sosok yang kemarin mengusik hatinya. Jatuh ke pelukan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bodoh ya?" ucap Sakura sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan guratan kekhawatiran.

"Ini bukan cerita yang aku impikan." Dari situ Sasuke mengerti. Diangkatnya wajah sahabat pink-nya itu agar viridian dan onyx bersibobrok.

"Harusnya kau memandangku, Sakura," ucapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sampai jarak antara mereka menipis dan tak bersisa. Bibir mereka bertemu. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-kun," guman Sakura di sela ciuman mereka. Oh, ya, dia baru menyadari kali ini. Sosok yang mendekapnya ini yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan. Sosok yang selalu memberikan rasa nyaman, memberinya tempat ketika ia sendiri. Sial, harusnya ia menyadari dari awal. Bukan memfokuskan atensinya pada Gaara yang memanfaatkannya sebagai mesin pengetes.

"Sakura, aishiteru," ucapnya mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka.

Sakura kembali menenggelamkan kepalannya di dada Sasuke. "Aishiteru mata, Sasuke-kun."

.

Saat ini, kau sudah masuk dalam scenario yang benar, Sakura. Kali ini adalah film-mu yang sesungguhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

_'**Just like the movies.**_

_**That's how it will be.**_

_**Cinematic and dramatic.**_

_**With the perfect ending.'**_

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author bacot area:**

**Hi… hi… hi…**

**Yuuki kembali dengan fanfict SasuSaku lagi. Yuuki nyelipin lirik lagu Katy Perry yang berjudul Not Like the Movies #jengjeng. Itu lagu yang menginspirasi Yuuki sampai terciptanya Fict ini. Mohon maaf kalau fict-nya masih kurang memuaskan.**

**Terima kasih banyak—sebanyak-banyaknya—buat Manami Lavera, , Hayashi Hana-chan, dan sami haruci 2h yang udah meninggalkan jejak di fict-ku sebelumnya.**

**Oke, cukup sekian bacotan dari Author bau kencur ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para readers.**

**Arigatou…**

**#bungkuk.**


End file.
